


Cartas

by Loredi



Series: 30 vicios Harry/Draco [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-09
Updated: 2007-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:30:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi





	Cartas

¿Y yo dije que "Escalera" era lo más raro que había escrito? Ok, prepárense, ¡porque puedo hacerlo aún más raro! Estuve pensando cómo hacer este vicio por mucho, mucho tiempo. De hecho ayer no pude escribirlo en la noche y por eso no publiqué nada. Quería que fuera algo lindo, que no fuera en forma de esquela a pesar del título... y de pronto surgió la primera línea de este diálogo xD. Y, en fin, ahora pueden empezar a reírse de mí.

 

Tema: #23 – Cartas  
Pareja: Harry/Draco, Draco/Harry (o como lo gusten ver).  
Calificación: G. Por... falta de humanidad.  
Palabras: 320

 

Cartas

 

 

\- La vida de una lechuza no es fácil…

\- Oh, cállate, no me dirijas la palabra.

\- La vida de una lechuza no es fácil. Yendo de acá para allá… Entregando todo tipo de correspondencia, exponiéndonos a los más grandes peligros por el bien de la misión. Si yo te dijera la cantidad de cosas que yo he llevado y traído…

\- Pretenderé que no estás parloteando conmigo.

\- Por supuesto, yo soy una lechuza oficial, de asuntos de negocios, ¿sabes? Esta placa que ves aquí me distingue de entre… ¿Por qué mueves así las alas? ¿No me crees? ¡Por supuesto que soy una lechuza importante, de no ser por mi… ¡Ey! Ponme atención. De no ser por mí…

\- Por Merlín. Ahora las lechuzas ordinarias se creen las reinas del mundo.

\- Vaya, por fin hablas. Aunque sea sólo para decir tonterías. Deberías saber que yo estoy aquí por mi gran mérito…

\- Tu mérito no importa. Mis amos sólo te necesitan porque yo soy la que se ocupa de los asuntos realmente importantes. Necesitaban otro mensajero para las tareas cotidianas.

\- Lo que ocurre es que tú estás… vieja. Obviamente necesitaban alguien ágil y veloz para ir al Ministerio…

\- Permíteme reírme.

\- …además, tú eres un águila, ni siquiera eres una lechuza.

\- Orgullosamente. No soy una más del montón. He sido el águila de correspondencia del amo Malfoy durante toda su vida. Y sólo diré esto porque estoy harta de escuchar tus cacaraqueos mundanos: fui yo quien entregó las cartas verdaderamente importantes, como la primera vez que el amo Malfoy escribió la declaración más hermosa para el amo Potter. Soy yo quien entregó el primer ‘te amo’ del amo Harry a vuelta de correo. Soy yo quien salvó grandes distancias sólo para entregar palabras de cariño. Y soy yo quien se encarga de llevarle los dulces al amito. Tú… tú encárgate de tu correspondencia ‘importante’.


End file.
